<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Will Is Yours by One_of_Three</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366439">My Will Is Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three'>One_of_Three</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean this is basically Anakin were talking about, I swear the writing gets better in part 2 lol, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Obsessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place place post-ESB</p><p>Vader can't get over Luke's rejection of him at Bespin: in fact, he refuses to accept it and schemes to have his son at his side by any means necessary. Perhaps the dark magick of a Nightsister can help him obtain what he desires...</p><p>What's free will got to do with it?</p><p>Snippet:</p><p>Anakin Skywalker intimately knew the pain of rejection.</p><p>When he had destroyed his former self, Darth Vader had used that pain to his advantage, as a means to strengthen his connection to the Dark Side of the Force and become more powerful. Indeed, it had worked: Darth Vader was the most feared man in the galaxy. He carried out the Emperor’s will for the Empire with an iron fist. Who would dare refuse the Dark Sith’s demands and desires? </p><p>Yet Darth Vader once again was in pain from the stinging, humiliating blow of rejection. <br/>This time from his own son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Rejection hurt.</p>
<p>And Anakin Skywalker had experienced rejection all throughout his life. He had been rejected by the Jedi Council his rightful rank as Master—they were afraid and threatened by his power. He had been rejected by his Master—the man had left him for dead. Most painfully, he had been rejected by Padme—the woman he had loved with all his heart, turned against him by that Master who had even dared to call himself Anakin’s brother.</p>
<p>Yes, Anakin Skywalker intimately knew the pain of rejection.</p>
<p>When he had destroyed his former self, Darth Vader had used that pain to his advantage, as a means to strengthen his connection to the Dark Side of the Force and become more powerful. Indeed, it had worked: Darth Vader was the most feared man in the galaxy. He carried out the Emperor’s will for the Empire with an iron fist. Who would dare refuse the Dark Sith’s demands and desires?</p>
<p>Yet Darth Vader once again was in pain from the stinging, humiliating blow of rejection. This time from his own son.</p>
<p>On board his personal Star Destroyer <em>The Executor,</em> Vader stared out into space from the command bridge’s expansive window. The blackness of space matched Vader’s mood as he recalled his confrontation at Bespin with the young rebel Luke Skywalker: his revelation of his familial relationship to him and the aftermath.</p>
<p>The rejection.</p>
<p>If Vader really thought about it, Luke had actually given him a two-sided rejection: that of his own identity and one of a near irresistible offer.</p>
<p>Vader recalled the look on Luke’s face when Vader had told him he was his father. It wasn’t just shock on Luke’s face, but anguish, horror, disgust, revulsion. That had stung. But then Vader has offered Luke the Galaxy—to destroy the Emperor and together rule the Galaxy as father and son. Absolute power and control. By his side.</p>
<p>And Luke had rejected it all, willingly plunging down the reactor shaft than remain with him. Luke’s rejection was the most excruciating and infuriating of all. Luke was <em>his</em>—his son, his shared creation, his flesh and blood, his legacy. How could he not see that? Luke had <em>no right</em> to reject him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Vader unconsciously clenched his fists. Of course, it wasn’t the boy’s fault: Obi-Wan had poisoned him against him, much like he had with Padme. It was almost laughable to him, Obi-Wan telling Luke that Vader had killed his father. While it was true that Anakin Skywalker was no more, it was certainly a twist on the facts. Then again, that was the Jedi way.</p>
<p>But now what? Vader still wanted—needed—Luke by his side. Not only as a means to finally usurp his Master, but it was where Luke belonged. The more Vader reflected on Luke’s reaction, the more he figured Luke needn’t have a choice in it. Luke’s rejection was misguided: based on lies and emotions fed to him from Obi-Wan. Reasonably, he didn’t know what was best for him. His father knew, of course.</p>
<p>Therefore Vader would have Luke with him by any means necessary.</p>
<p>Vader thought how he would achieve this since Luke’s rejection meant that traditional methods would no longer work. He’d rather not be hauling his son around like a captive or be constantly paranoid that he would be trying to escape his side any time his back was turned.</p>
<p>The Dark Side of the Force could do many things, but Vader was at a loss of how to use it here.</p>
<p>Perhaps...</p>
<p>“Admiral Piett?” Vader called, barely turning from his position looking out the window.</p>
<p>Piett quickly walked from one of the command pits to where the towering dark figure stood. “My Lord?” He asked politely, his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>“Set our course for Dathomir,” Vader stated.</p>
<p>Piett blinked. “Dathomir, My Lord?” Everyone was aware of that planet’s dark and mystic reputation.</p>
<p>Vader finally turned and gave his full attention to the man. “Is there a problem, Admiral?”</p>
<p>There would be a problem if he disagreed with Vader’s command: Piett hastily shook his head. “No My Lord. It shall be done.” Piett kept his voice smooth and efficient.</p>
<p>“Good. Inform me when we have arrived.” With that, Vader strode down the center walkway and exited the command bridge, his cape gliding behind him. He headed to his meditation chamber, hoping time meditation would restore order to the swirling emotions afflicting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planet was a crimson orb, its red hue seemingly pulsating off it an almost hazy appearance to those on <em>The Executor</em> above.  </p>
<p>Dathomir was drenched in dark energy and even cocooned within his meditation chamber, Vader felt it instantly. He didn’t need anyone to tell him that they had arrived.</p>
<p>With a slight wave of his fingers, the top maw of the chamber opened. He left the chamber in his personal suite and made his way to the hanger bay. Vader was actually in a better mood than before, his mind was quieter and now that he had a mission, a semblance of a plan, he felt more like himself: determined, in charge.</p>
<p>There were countless ships neatly lined in the hanger bay, an entire fleet at Vader’s disposal. An officer quickly appeared at his side.</p>
<p>“My Lord. We’ve arrived at Dathomir. Shall I ready a crew?” He inquired.</p>
<p>“No,” Vader instructed. “Prepare my shuttle only: I will go alone.”</p>
<p>The officer bowed his head. “As you wish My Lord.” The officer turned to fulfill his duties.</p>
<p>This was personal. Vader didn’t want others in his business.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As Vader stepped foot onto the red planet, he instantly knew that he made the right decision. There was a radiating energy in the ground itself. The dark forests surrounding him were twisted and gnarled. He looked around—Vader knew this was the right place to land his <em>Lambda-</em>class shuttle, but his way forward from here was unclear. He would have to trust the Force to reveal his next step.   </p>
<p>It was not long until he heard rustling in the forest closest to him. He rotated his head to the sound as a cloaked figure emerged before him, his features shrouded. But Vader already knew what and who he was.</p>
<p>A Zabrak. A Nightbrother.</p>
<p>Vader faced him. “You will take me to the Nightsisters.”</p>
<p>The Zabrak cocked his head. “And if I refuse?” His voice was raspy. He seemed only to be teasing Vader with his question.</p>
<p>“It would be unwise of you to do so.” Vader replied. He conspicuously skimmed his hand over the lightsaber attached to his belt.</p>
<p>The Zabrak chuckled. “Follow me.” He turned back into the forest, a path almost magically appearing before him, cutting through the darkness. Vader followed wordlessly behind him. It was not long until they came in front of a stone fortress. It should have been visible from the shuttle, but it had not been, as if it had been cloaked before by enchantment.  </p>
<p>The Nightbrother stopped at the side of the entrance, and flourished a hand in front of him, encouraging Vader to go ahead of him. Vader used the Force and the doorway swung open. The inside of the fortress of barely brighter than the outside. Vader entered the fortress, the Zabrak following behind him. There was only one hallway, with torches hung on the stone walls giving off a light orange glow. Vader and the Zabrak did not speak as they travelled; the solitary sound of Vader’s respirator only added to the fortress’ eeriness. After a few minutes, the hallway opened up to a center chamber. There was nothing in the room besides a stone alter, a fire, and a tall, thin woman in the middle. She was wearing a maroon dress; a black headdress was in her long amber hair. Dark face-paint was drawn on her ghostly-white face, giving her a skeletal look.</p>
<p>“Welcome Darth Vader,” the woman said silkily.</p>
<p>“Do you possess the gift of foresight, Witch?” Vader retorted as he came closer.</p>
<p>The Nightsister tittered. “Your reputation simply proceeds you.” She turned her attention to the Nightbrother. “Leave us.” The Zabrak bowed and left the way he came. Her attention was back on Vader. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She purred.</p>
<p>Vader wasted no time. “I am in need of a tool or spell. Something that will...” Vader gesticulated with his hand, actually at a loss to describe what exactly he wanted. “Control someone. Have them at my bidding,” he settled on.</p>
<p>The woman laughed again. “So you learned that even brute force cannot make a person do as you want?” Her mirth gone, the Nightsister’s eyes narrowed. “And tell me, <em>My Lord</em>, why should I help you?”</p>
<p>Vader had expected this question. He crossed his arms. “Because I allow for your continued existence. The Emperor had his former apprentice destroy your kind during the Clone Wars. I have ceased progressing the annihilation as I do not see you as a threat. However the Emperor...may once again become fearful of your existence and power. I do not see a need to indulge his paranoia.”</p>
<p>The woman bowed. “Then it seems that I am at your mercy. Well, what you seek can be easily achieved by a witch’s magick. That is, if you have what is needed.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>The woman smiled broadly. “Flesh and blood.” </p>
<p>Silently, Vader opened a bag he had attached to his belt. He pulled out a clothed lump. The Nightsister leaned forward eagerly as Vader slowly unwrapped it.</p>
<p>It was a severed hand.</p>
<p>The witch’s eyes widened in delight as she reached for the semi-wrapped hand. “I shouldn’t have doubted you Lord Vader.”</p>
<p>“I am not to be underestimated.” He placed the hand in her outstretched palm.</p>
<p>The Nightsister nodded. “And the blood?”</p>
<p>Vader pulled out a small vial of blood from the same bag. “My own.”</p>
<p>The witch’s smile stretched further.  “Then I will make quick work of this.” She placed the hand on the ground before them. She opened the vial and sprinkled the blood on top of the limb.  “The magick ichor in this planet can be summoned from the soil,” she explained. She then closed her eyes and began to chant ancient words her arms extended before her.</p>
<p>Sickly emerald Ichor began to rise from the earth and cover the hand until it was was blanketed in a thick green fog. After a minute the fog dissipated, but the hand was no longer there. In its place was instead what looked to be an obsidian collar. </p>
<p>The Nightsister picked up her creation and then held it out to Vader. “The wearer of this band will do as you say. They will even think it’s of their own accord. And of course, it’s unbreakable for them.”</p>
<p>Vader took the band from her. He studied it, and ran his thumb over it. “You have done well, Witch.”</p>
<p>The Witch smiled smugly. “I’m good at what I do. I trust I have fulfilled your needs?”</p>
<p>“You have. I will see that you remain undisturbed from the Empire,” Vader promised—as long as she remained useful.</p>
<p>The Nightsister bowed deeply. “Thank you My Lord.”</p>
<p>With his treasure in hand, Vader turned on his heel and departed. He had what he needed but now he was faced with another problem before he fully had what he wanted.</p>
<p>How was he going to get the band around Luke’s neck?</p>
<p>Vader contemplated as he made it back to his shuttle which seemed like a shorter journey than before, though his mind was racing. As he approached his ship, Vader decided on a scheme. He pulled out his holoprojector and sent out a call. After a few seconds, the blue image of the bounty hunter Boba Fett was in his palm.</p>
<p>“Fett,” Vader said, “how would you like the opportunity to redeem yourself?”</p>
<p>The bounty hunter crossed his arms. “Last time I checked, I don’t work for redemption.”</p>
<p>Vader could have rolled his eyes. “You will of course be handsomely supplemented.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>I know it's like a collar, but I swear to god it's not gonna be a weird sex thing lol I just couldn't think of anything else</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luke Skywalker had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Too much in his opinion. He was a man of action, not the kind who sat around reflecting and deliberating.</p>
<p>But Luke Skywalker wasn’t the same person he used to be. Not since Bespin. Not since he met his father.</p>
<p>Luke was in his room on board a Rebellion Frigate: the Alliance had yet to settle on a new base. He sat on his bed cross-legged, his chin in his hand. Several datapads were spread out in front of him.</p>
<p>Plans, maps, blueprints. All pertaining to Tatoonie, Jabba’s Palace, Han. A rescue mission he couldn’t fail.</p>
<p>He was going to do this right this time. No more rushing into things and being taken by surprise. If he was going to be a Jedi, he was going to be the one in control.</p>
<p>Luke sighed. <em>Easier said than done</em>, he thought. Not a lot of things had been in his control lately. Things kept being taken away from him. In a short span of time he had lost his best friend, his hand, and his identity.</p>
<p>No longer was he the son of the Clone Wars’ greatest hero and virtuous Jedi” Anakin Skywalker. At Bespin, the truth had been revealed: he was the son of the Galaxy’s most feared oppressor and evil Sith: Darth Vader.</p>
<p>Luke’s heart squeezed just thinking about his confrontation with Vader, initially believing he was facing his father’s killer. He had angrily raced to avenge his father like he had imagined so many times in his dreams. He must have looked so ignorant and stupid and weak. Like a little boy who had no idea what he was getting into—his missing hand was a testament to that. But he had spent the entire duel blind to the fact that he was actually fighting his father. It wasn’t until Vader himself revealed the truth that he realized how backwards his thinking had been.</p>
<p>If the whole thing wasn’t so horrifying, Luke would say it was embarrassing.   </p>
<p>Luke shook his head. He was moping. That wasn’t helping. He had to focus and all the negative introspection wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s see what we have here,” Luke said aloud to himself as he concentrated on the information before him. He was trying to get a good understanding of Jabba’s Palace. His hope was that he, Leia, Chewie, and Lando could infiltrate it and free Han from the Hutt’s grasp. Right now, it wasn’t looking like sneaking in and out was an option. Maybe a direct approach could work if done right.</p>
<p>As Luke considered his options, he heard a beeping from his comlink attached to his belt. <em>That’s weird</em>, he thought. Everyone he knew was on the Frigate; if they needed him they could just come to him directly. <em>No one’s that lazy, right?</em> He thought.</p>
<p>Luke answered it. “Commander Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“Hey brat,” a slightly mechanized voice replied back. One that Luke recognized, and not fondly.</p>
<p>Luke stiffened. “Boba Fett! How did you- “</p>
<p>“I have my ways. Now shut up and listen. I actually want to make a deal with you. That is, if you still care about Solo.”      </p>
<p>Luke’s heart skipped with both hope and pain. “I thought you brought him to Jabba already.” He stated coolly: he didn’t want to sound too eager.</p>
<p>Fett sighed. “He stiffed me. Said Solo wasn’t worth anything to him anymore. Can’t really do much with decorative carbonite, can he? So I figured you and your little friends were the next best customers. But I guess the Empire might be willing to pay for him too...”</p>
<p>That did it. Luke jumped on it. “I don’t have much,” He admitted. The Rebellion tried, but it couldn’t allow for a hefty salary for even its top military personal.</p>
<p>“Better than nothing,” Fett stated.</p>
<p>“How do I know that can I trust you?” Luke said, his voice hard.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s a risk you’ll have to take. Besides, last time I remember, you and your little droid were the ones who got lucky against me,” Fett retorted.</p>
<p>So he still held a grudge about that. “Fair enough. Okay. I’ll bite.” Luke tried not to think about how bad this could turn out. But if this was a way he could get Han back with the least complications and danger to others...he had to do it. </p>
<p>“So then we have a deal. I’m laying down some ground rules: no lightsabers or droids.”</p>
<p>Definitely still held a grudge. <em>I don’t even have a lightsaber anymore</em>, Luke thought bitterly.  “Fine. Where do you want to meet?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Tatooine. Beggar’s Canyon. I’ll send you exact coordinates soon. Remember, no weapons, no droids, and no telling anyone. I’ll know if you do. And if I find out, deal’s off and I go looking for another buyer. Got it, kid?” Fett warned.</p>
<p>Luke bristled at “kid,” Han’s nickname for him. “Got it.”</p>
<p>“See you soon, then.” With that, Fett broke the connection.</p>
<p>Luke put the comlink away; he then stood up and ran both his hands through his blond hair, frustrated. His careful planning and contemplation was now useless.  </p>
<p>“I think,” Luke said to himself, “you’re going to regret this.”</p>
<p>Because here he was again, rushing into the unknown.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Luke made his way to the Frigate’s modest hanger, deciding which ship he was going to take. He couldn’t bring Artoo and needed something big enough for both him and Han’s return journey. <em>Just a small Shuttle oughta do</em>, he thought. Luke made fast, purposeful strides down the Frigate’s hallways, giving an air that he was heading to some important task that no one would want to disturb him to his destination. It seemed to be working as all he received were nods of salutations, which he returned.</p>
<p>He had almost successfully made it to the hanger without being stopped but for one obstacle in his way.</p>
<p>Leia.</p>
<p>She was heading his way and stopped directly in front of him, blocking his path. She eyed him up and down, noting he was wearing a beige jumpsuit and had a sling bag around his shoulder. “Hi Luke! I wasn’t aware we were sending crews out, where are you headed?” Leia’s tone was friendly, but her eyes were penetrating. She took Han’s loss just as hard as Luke, maybe more so. She wasn’t letting friends out of her sight easily.</p>
<p><em>Damn it</em>, Luke thought. He gave her a bright smile. “Hey Leia! You’re right, nothing official for the crews. But I heard on a smuggler’s line that Imperials just lost a ton of cargo in a pirate skirmish in the nearby asteroid belt. I thought I’d see what there was. Surprise everyone if there was anything good. And if not,” He shrugged, “nothing lost.” </p>
<p>Leia stared at him. Her hair was in a simple bun rather than one of its more intricate styles, and she was wearing a white jumpsuit. She looked lovely and fierce. “That’s really thoughtful Luke, but it’s not necessary and needlessly dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Aw c’mon, Leia, it’ll be fine,” Luke urged as much as he dared. “I can do something like this blindfolded.”</p>
<p>Leia shook her head. “Sorry Luke, not this time. If it’s not official, it’s not happening.” She made to move past him so she wouldn’t have to argue more.</p>
<p>Luke’s mind raced as he thought of a way to convince Leia to let him leave; he couldn’t just disappear on her now. A terrible idea popped into his head.</p>
<p>“Leia, please, I need to get out. Just for a bit. I can’t stand being cooped up in here feeling useless.” Luke said quietly.</p>
<p>Leia stopped and turned to fully face him again, her eyes softening. She knew that his duel with Vader had been hard on him, as well as losing Han.</p>
<p>Luke pressed on. “I just need to feel like I’m doing something. That I’m helping. Until we can fully put our rescue plan into action, I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Everything he was saying was true, but he was laying it on rather thick. <em>Bring it home, Skywalker</em>, he thought. He lowered his head.</p>
<p>Leia’s face was painted with both confliction and sympathy. She sighed and then averted her face from his. “I miss him too,” she said softly. She waved her hand. “Alright: go.” This time her voice was resolved and good-natured.</p>
<p>Tension he didn’t even know he was holding eased out of Luke’s body. “Thanks Leia.”</p>
<p>She nodded then pointed her finger at him. “But you better be careful! Promise me you’ll turn around if things get to dangerous!”</p>
<p>Luke grinned. “Of course.” He felt awful and sick; he had played on Leia’s emotions and now he was lying to her face. But he’d make it up to her when he brought Han back.</p>
<p>“Well then, get going,” Leia teased. Suddenly, she hugged him, surprising them both. Leia didn’t know why, she just had a feeling that she needed to it. Luke gladly returned the embrace.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna get him back, I promise.” Luke declared into her ear.</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Leia replied.</p>
<p>They ended their embrace, and Leia watched as Luke proceeded on his way. Leia wanted to be reassured by his words and she did trust Luke.</p>
<p><em>But why,</em> Leia thought, <em>do I have a bad feeling about this? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tatooine was exactly as Luke had remembered it. Hot and arid and bright from the Twin suns above. Coarse tan terrain. Waiting for Baba Fett in at Beggar’s Canyon, Luke was certain he already had sand in one of his boots.</p>
<p><em>How does sand manage to get</em> <em>everywhere?</em> He thought irritated. He debated whether to take his boot off and shake it out.</p>
<p>Fett had chosen to meet in a small fissure within the Canyon. It was close to the Wastelands and not too far from open space where he had been able to land the small T-1 Shuttle.</p>
<p>Fett had told him to let him know when he arrived, as he claimed to have Han on his ship and would come when he did for the easiest exchange.  </p>
<p>Luke had brought the sling bag with him—in it both credits and a blaster. He wasn’t completely trusting of Fett; <em>he said no lightsabers, but not anything about blasters,</em> Luke thought smugly.</p>
<p>He had already contacted Fett and been waiting for who knows how long: he was getting bored and antsy. But it was difficult to remain on high-alert for an extended time.</p>
<p>Luke pulled out his comlink. “Hey Boba Fett? Are you here yet? I’m beginning to think you don’t want your money!” If anything was going to get the bounty hunter moving, it was payment.</p>
<p>Luke exhaled and leaned back against the fissure wall. He drummed the fingers of his mechanical hand against it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Force seemed to scream at him: <em>Danger! Danger! Danger!</em></p>
<p>Luke immediately backed off from the wall. Before he could react further, a small spherical object rolled out in front of him and detonated electric blue light with a loud bang! He was thrown back against the Canyon wall with surprising force. He somehow managed to stay on his feet but it had hurt when he had hit the wall with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Fett had hit him with a flash bomb.</p>
<p>“Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!” Luke yelled furiously as the bomb had blinded him, his ears ringing. Fett undoubtedly was an exceptional bounty hunter, but maybe he wasn’t the most creative. Luke still had his other senses and the Force. He began to fish the blaster out of his bag. <em>C’mon, C’mon, C’MON! </em>Luke was beginning to panic at how quickly the situation was getting out of hand—and this time he didn’t have Artoo or his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t, brat. Not this time.” Luke finally heard Fett. Before he could react, Fett had shot his whipcord around him, effectively immobilizing him. Fett pulled the cord hard, yanking Luke to the compact ground roughly. Luke landed hard on his side, dirt cutting and stinging his face.</p>
<p>“You said I could trust you!” Luke growled, struggling against the rope.</p>
<p>“No, I said that’s a risk you’ll have to take. You took it and lost. That’s on you.” Fett pulled out his blaster. “Now I’m not taking a risk on you. Think I learned that last time.” Blinded and ensnared, Fett’s words filled Luke with fear.</p>
<p>Fett shot Luke, stunning him instantly. Luke’s eyes rolled back before closing and his body went limp.</p>
<p>Fett regarded Luke’s still form—he was a Jedi, should he stun him again just in case? Though that might cause actual damage, which Vader had made very clear was not to happen. He kicked Luke’s shoulder. He moved from the impact of Fett’s kick but gave no response besides a small moan. Satisfied, Fett retracted the whipcord.</p>
<p>Fett pulled out his holoprojector. He made the call.</p>
<p>Darth Vader’s holo-image appeared in his palm. “Yes, bounty hunter?” Vader’s hands were on his hips.</p>
<p>“I got Skywalker.” Fett moved the holoprojector down to the ground so that he could broadcast Luke’s image to Vader.</p>
<p>“Excellent. Bring him to me and you will receive your reward.”</p>
<p>“I’m on my way.” They disconnected, leaving Fett alone with Skywalker. Fett stooped down and hauled Luke over his shoulder. He began to make his way to his ship <em>Slave I.</em></p>
<p>“Looks like your luck has finally run out kid,” Fett said to Luke’s motionless form.</p>
<p>“But it sure does pay for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Everybody hates sand, right?</p>
<p>Also, I'm hoping ya'll are a bit familiar with the comics cuz Boba Fett and Luke actually fought before and this scene is based on that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader resisted the urge to pace up and down <em>The Executor</em> as he waited for Fett to arrive with his son. Instead, he waited patient and still in the hanger bay, envisioning the time ahead. At least, he told himself he was being patient; he was fixedly staring out the force field that separated him from the distending darkness of space, hands clasped behind his back. He was calm. He could wait.</p>
<p>Patience be damned. Vader stretched out with the Force probing for his son’s Force signature. He had tried this previously and felt nothing yet, but maybe this time...</p>
<p>He was close. Luke’s Force presence was a brilliant blazing sun: it couldn’t possibly be missed. And Vader felt it coming his way. His intuition was confirmed when he observed <em>Slave I </em>come out of hyperspace. The ship slowly entered the hanger. It landed with a loud hiss.</p>
<p>Was his respirator malfunctioning? Vader’s breathing sounded louder and deeper than it should be to him.</p>
<p>After what seemed an eternity, the ship’s entrance opened, and Boba Fett emerged. Luke was still limp and slumped over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Vader forced himself to appear impassive, to slowly approach Fett. Inside, however, his heart—<em>heart?</em> —swelled with an elation he hadn’t felt in a long time. Like he had just won the final battle in an excruciating long campaign and the only expedition left was home.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Vader said to Fett when he had reached him, then swiftly turned on his heel. The bounty hunter nodded and trailed after Vader as he led him to his personal suite. Vader was pleased that his crew barely glanced them. They knew to trust their leader’s dealings.</p>
<p>Vader opened the door to his suite with a mental wave of the Force and they entered. As soon as the door closed, Fett shrugged Luke off his shoulder. He fell to the floor with a thump but made no sound.</p>
<p>Vader stared down at his son, noting he was covered in sandy dirt. Small cuts and a large bruise was forming on the side of his face.</p>
<p>Vader brought his head back up to Fett. “I would ask that you keep from further damaging my prize.”</p>
<p>Fett stared back unfazed. “He’s fine. My payment?”</p>
<p>A black desk was a few feet away, on it was a silver medium-sized box. Vader went to the desk, picked it up and placed it in the bounty hunter’s waiting hand. “I trust you’ll find yourself more than compensated.”</p>
<p>Fett took his payment silently knowing better than to open it in front of the Dark Lord. “Looks like we’re done here, then.”</p>
<p>Vader nodded. A dismissal.</p>
<p>Without another word Fett left. He needed no guide nor escort; he was one of the few scum that Vader trusted to leave his enterprise without problem.</p>
<p>Vader was finally alone with his prize—his son.</p>
<p>What Fett had not seen on the desk next to the box was the smooth black neck band, which Vader now turned his attention to. He picked it up, spotting a near invisible clasp on the smooth band: a way to open it. He unclasped it and turned back to his son. Luke was laying on his side, still unmoving, his lips slightly parted and one hand cradled to his chest.</p>
<p>Vader crouched down next to Luke and gently lifted his head; he then put the band around his neck and snapped it shut. The clasp was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>It fit perfectly. The neck band could have been almost considered exquisite jewelry, like a choker. Or collar.</p>
<p>Now to see if the witch’s magick had worked.</p>
<p>Vader had laid Luke back down on the floor. He placed his hand on his forehead and using a touch of Force healing, commanded, “Luke, wake up.”</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes instantly fluttered open. For just a second his pupils were as green as Dathomir’s ichor. But just as rapidly they reverted back to their standard sky blue.</p>
<p>Luke struggled to prop himself up, giving a light groan. He looked around confused until his gaze settled on Vader. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Father?! Where am—how did I—” his voice was full of confusion and fear, both feelings radiating in his Force presence.</p>
<p>Vader placed a reassuring hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Calm yourself, young one. You are safe with me.”</p>
<p>Luke’s shoulders relaxed and he stopped stuttering. He quietly waited for Vader to reveal all the information he needed.</p>
<p>Vader continued. “Luke. I think it’s time you reconsider my offer: rule the Galaxy beside me, as father and son, as it should be. Together we can destroy the Emperor and rule the Galaxy the way we see fit.” He lifted and clenched his fist as he said this. “I want that. <em>You want that.</em> Don’t you?” Vader questioned.</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes were bright and pure. “Of course.” He smiled. “It’s what I’ve always wanted: to be with you, father.”</p>
<p>Vader’s heart thumped. “Then you will pledge yourself to me.”</p>
<p>Luke began to rise, and Vader grabbed under his arms to help him get into a kneeling position. Then Vader stood to his full height before his kneeling son.</p>
<p>Luke bowed his head. “I pledge myself to your teachings, Father.”</p>
<p>Victory. Vader reached his gloved hand under Luke’s chin and tilted it up so that his son was staring directly into his regrettably masked face and eyes. “And thus I will pledge myself to you, my son: to teach you all that I know and to keep you safe. Now rise, my young apprentice.”</p>
<p>Luke stood, his head lifted in pride and approval, his hands clenched at his sides.</p>
<p>Now it was time for Vader to complete his son’s training. But there was one complication: his Master. Just the thought of him made Vader’s fury swell.  He addressed Luke, “I cannot have the Emperor learn of your presence with me. If we are to destroy him, he must not yet know, for he will seek to take you from me.” Luke nodded in agreement.  Vader pulled out his comlink. “Admiral Piett?” He summoned.</p>
<p>“Yes My Lord?” The Admiral’s voice crisped.  </p>
<p>“Set our course for the Mustafar system. I will depart from <em>the Executor</em> at my fortress. You will then return to the Fleet in the outer rim.”</p>
<p>“Very well my Lord.”</p>
<p>Vader put the comlink away and looked down at his son. His son smiled at him. For once, Vader wished he could return the smile.</p>
<p>He settled for placing an encouraging, squeezing hand on Luke’s shoulder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Luke had never been so happy. </p>
<p>Here he was with his father—his father! — what he had always wanted. And he was going to fully teach him everything.</p>
<p><em>I can’t believe I didn’t listen to him before</em>, Luke thought baffled.</p>
<p>Luke truly belonged with his father—everything Vader wanted, he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>So I posted this story all at once because I'm anal, but it's not actually finished in my mind. However, I'm cool with leaving it at this ending. But if there's enough interest, I made sure I could make a part 2 for it. I just need enough peer pressure ha</p>
<p>Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Mask or not, you can't convince me otherwise that Darth Vader isn't just Anakin Skywalker who throws a fit when he doesn't get what he wants lol</p><p>Also, have ya'll seen Youtuber Drew Gooden's video on what my boy Hayden Christensen has been up to in his movie Little Italy? 10/10 amazing</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_m7Ik9NZWk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>